digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Examon
|level=Mega |type=Holy Knight |attribute=Data |family=Dragon's Roar Virus Busters |debut= |from=Slayerdramon + BreakdramonDigimon Masters |to= |digifuse=Shoutmon X7F Superior ModeDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |partner= Akiho Rindou |java=Nobutoshi Canna |javan=(Xros Wars) |enva=Lex Lang |envan=(All-Star Rumble) |jacards= , , , , |g1=Royal Knights }} Examon is a Holy Knight Digimon. One of the "Royal Knights", it possesses an extraordinary data size, so traditional digital tools were unable to completely render it, and its existence was discovered because it finally became possible to render it with the use of state-of-the-art digital tools. Though it belongs to the Royal Knights, it is simultaneously a being which stands at the top of all Dragon Digimon, and holds the alias of "Dragon Emperor". It possesses the gigantic, sentient wings " " and the gigantic lance " ". The Caledfwlch is a unique set of wings composed entirely of Chrome Digizoid, and at its own will, it can at times change into wings for flight, or into a shield which defends Examon. The gigantic lance " " is loaded with special shells stocked with viruses which possess various effects, so Examon's attacks are quite diverse.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/exsaon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Examon] Attacks *' 's Gate': Stabs the opponent with the Ambrosius and explodes all of its special shells, annihilating them from within. *' 's Glory': Rockets up to the and conducts a high-powered laser firing. *'Dragonic Impact': Dives from the exosphere and performs a ramming attack shrouded in heat from friction with the atmosphere, mopping up swaths of enemies with the accompanying shock wave. *'Ambrosius' * no Gekkou'|カレドヴールフの激昂||lit. "Caledfwlch's Rage"}}: Raises its speed. * : Raises its attack and the chance of landing a critical hit. Design Examon is a large red dragon with green eyes, large torn wings, and a large tail. It has multiple horns on its head, the largest being its frontal hort, and its two back horns. It has white scales in the front of its body, going from its chest, to its tail. Its hands have three fingers on each hand, and three toes on each foot, and a claw on each on each finger and toe. It wears gold ornaments on its claws, frontal horn, and the spikes on its wings. It wields the "Ambrosius", a gigantic black lance. It has many red gems on its chest, thighs, frontal horn, ack horns, and the top spikes of its wings. Etymologies ;Examon (エグザモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used through the franchise. *'En:' . A large unit of data size. Fiction Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Battle Terminal 02 Examon is the DNA Digivolution of Slayerdramon and Brakedramon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Examon digivolves from MasterTyrannomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Digimon World Re:Digitize Examon digivolves from any Mega Digimon with the Dragon Emperor's Gigantic Lance. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Examon digivolves from any Mega Digimon with the Dragon Emperor's Gigantic Lance. Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon Masters Examon can Jogress from Slayerdramon and Brakedramon by using a Jogress Chip. In order to perform the Jogress, the player must first complete a quest. Examon is only available in the Korean version. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Holy Knight Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon